Fanfiction High
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Umm...I really can't think of anything to say. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this from Silverwaterbombaldi. Enjoy! Forgive me if it's crappy.**

"Hurry mom! We're gonna be late!" A young girl cried.

"I'm coming!" Her mother replied.

It was a beautiful day in FanFiction. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a young author was , she thought she was going to explode!

Today was her first day at Fan Fiction High. A boarding school for young authors like herself. She was meeting with the headmaster, to show him all her story ideas. She was underage, only 12. You had to be 13 to go to Fanfiction. But, her mother had pulled a few strings, and the headmaster agreed to look at her ideas and stories.

The girl ran up the cobblestone sidewalk up to the fountain full of fish. She dipped her finger in and giggled as the little koi fish swam around her finger.

"Angelina! Come help me with this box!" Her mom called. Angelina ran over, took the box from her mom, and placed it on the ground.

"Mom! My name isn't Angelina anymore! It's Disneyandwildkrattfangirl!" (What? Why are you looking at Me like that?)

"I know dear, but you'll always be my-"

" Angelina Contesta Louisa Franchasa Bananna Fanna Bo Besca the third." She cut off. Her mom _always_ called her by her mortal name.

They walked up the side walk, and into the brick office building that had vines growing all over it. When they entered, they saw a woman sitting at the front desk. She wore a navy blue skirt and a white button-up blouse. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a right bun. Her brown glasses framed Her green eyes. When they approached the desk, she asked,

"Are you the Mayes?"

"Yes we are."

"Mr. Book is in his office."

She motioned to a big double door, made out of dark oak. They entered, and saw a rather short man sitting behinds the desk. He had black hair turning white at the front, and wore a gray business suit, with a red tie. When they entered, he looked at them like they were the last people he wanted to talk too.

"Your late."

"We're terribly sorry. Traffic." Her mother replied. Disney placed the box on his desk. He picked up some papers and read for a little while, then picked up another and read it.

**My POV**

I sat nervously in my seat. What if he didn't like them? You only have one chance to get in this school, they only except the best. My best friend, ChrisKratt99, had gotten in a few days ago. She had no problem, she was 13. I wouldn't turn 13 un till May. When he finished reading them, he gave me a stern look and said,

"Your in."

I couldn't believe it. I...I was in. I was in! Keep your cool Disney, keep you cool. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir."

He just handed me my box and dismissed us. As we left the building, I noticed mom seemed a little down. I didn't say anything till we got to the car.

"Are you ok mom?" She just nodded her head. We hopped in the car and drove home.

**Pretty good! Well, make the little box happy, and review! Please. Or suffer the wrath of me! Muah hahahahaha! *ack* evil laugh does something to your throat after a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was listing to the Liberty Kids theme song while writing this chappie. Forgive me.**

Disney ran around her room, packing for tomorrow when she moved into her doorm at FanFiction High, while listing to the music playing on her laptop

_I see a land, _

_With liberty for all_

_ Yet still I know,_

_The truth will rise and fall_

Disney started singing along while folding clothes and putting them in boxes.

_That's just the way it goes,_

_A word now to the wise,_

_The world was made to change,_

_Each day is a surprise!_

_Looking at life through my own eyes!_

_Searching for a hero to idolize_

_Feeling the pain as innocence dies,_

_Looking at life through my own eyes!_

Just then, a knock at the door. She paused her song and answered,

"Come in!"

Her mom walked in, telling her they had 20 minutes before they had to go. She played the song again.

_Take my heart into battle!_

_Give that freedom bell a rattle!_

_Get my independence signed,_

_Declare it on the dotted line!_

_Let Philadelphia freedom ring,_

_And patriotic voices sing!_

_Red, white, and blue never give up,_

_To represent America!_

_Hope'n and pray'n for a brighter day,_

_Listen to my heart and I'll obey!_

_How can I see it any other way?_

_I'm looking at life,_

_Through my own eyes!_

She finished taping up the last box. She grabbed he laptop, iPod, earbuds, and charger, and put them in her backpack. She also stuck in her wallet, which held $200 in cash, and more money in an emergency credit card. She took one last look at her room, and headed out the front door, into the car.

**Shorter than the last one. Don't really care, also, if you want to be in this story, give me. review,.And make sure to mention how amazingly Awsome I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin, I want to show you a rp that WKSF and I did a while back...**

**Me: So, do you wanna do a Wild Kratts collab where Martin gets lost, an Then somehow ends up on stage in the middle of a play?**

**Martin: NONONONONONONONONO! I am NOT an actor!**

**Me: Then why do you do Wild Kratts? O-o**

**Martin: Two reasons. One: Chris dragged me into it. Literally. Second: If you mess up on tv, they can edit it out. On stage, you mess up, you mess up. Game over. Hundreds of rotten tomatoes in you-**

**Me: Ok! That's enough! Dont need to hear anymore! But it would be funny...Let's do It!**

**Martin: NO!**

**WKSF: I don't think they let those in Broadway Disney 0-o**

**Me: Well...it would still be funny!**

**WKSF: Pfff. Yes it would**

**Martin: NO!**

**Me: Ok...fine. killjoy. *gasp* MARTIN! That's my brand new guitar! Do you known how much that cost?!**

**Martin: More than our friendship!**

**Me: Ok! I'm sorry! You win! Just please! Don't break it!**

**Martin: Good. Glad we could finish that silliness...*walks away***

**Me: Pfff. Still wanna do it. Wait...He still has my guitar! Martin! Do you even PLAY the guitar!**

**Martin: No! I play the drums! But Chris does!**

**Me: Great. If possible, Chris is even harder to get my stuff back from. He still has my iPad he borrowed 4 years ago...**

**No one's POV**

When they arrived at the school, Disney saw more students. There were some walking to the Café, and some were just sitting on the ground under the trees, or walking around the park. Although, there were a few story characters here and there. A student was using Chris Kratt and Aviva for a...was that...Romeo and Juliet? Another was having the Warner trio run around the park, while Ralph chased them with a net.

They entered the student office building, where a 19 year old girl, with black hair, and a navy blue blouse with tan kapri's, was typing on a computer. She smiled when they walked up.

"Mayes'?"

Disney nodded. She smiled some more, and handed her a sliver key.

"Your in Riordan hall." She told them. "I'll come by in a little bit!"

They walked back out to the car, and grabbed some boxes. And went to Riordan hall.

(A/N yeah, I know. It sucks...but hey, we leave for Disney world tomorrow...So sue me...)

Disney fumbled with the key before opening room 121. The walls inside the dorm were painted aqua. There were two beds, one was bare, and the other one had rainbow sheets, blue and green striped blankets,(with matching pillow) and two little pillows, and what the heck was with all those stuffed animals?

There was a large tv and each girl had her own desk complete with bookshelf. Disney looked at her room mate's side of the room. She had Wild Kratt and Frozen posters on her wall.

They unpacked her laptop, and hooked up her printer to it. While her mom got out all her pens/pencils, Disney put her clothes away in her dresser. She then took out her Animanicas posters, and drawings of Elsa, Anna, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Mickey she drew.

Her mom helped her put the sheets on her bed. (Light green) She grabbed her quilt, light green pillow that matched her sheets, (but had little pink flowers on it) and her little throw pillow that matched her quilt. And last, she took out her favroite stuffed bear. She had him since she was born and she couldn't sleep without him. She placed him gently on the bed.

Then the 19 year old girl came in.

"Welcome to FanFiction High! My name is Kathy, and I work at the front desk for students. I'm sure you've read the rule pamphlet?" They nodded. "Good. As you know,there are no boys allowed in the girls rooms whatsoever and vise versa. You are required to study for 30 minutes every night and you must be in bed by 10:30 every night." She then talked to her mom about calling and whatnot. Disney was looking out the window beside her bed. It was a great view, you could see all across campus and the park. She then saw a young male author walk past with some friends. He had shaggy black hair, and was kinda thin, but Disney thought that was cute. He wore a green striped shirt and tan capris. His warm, brown eyes look like melted chacolate.

She must have been staring, because her mom nudged her. "It's time for me to go." She said. Disney's eyes started tearing up. She hugged her mother one last time, before she left.


End file.
